


Überwintern

by CreedenceLeonoreGielgud



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aubry ist der Typ mit dem Geralt zusammen Hexerausbildung gemacht hat, Bonfires, Drinking, Everyone Is Alive, Geralt hat unnormal Liebeskummer, Geralt misses Aubry, Ist eigentlich tot aber hier nicht, Kaer Morhen, Lovesickness, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud/pseuds/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud
Summary: Vom Hof aus konnte man die Ausläufer der blauen Berge und den Gwenllech beobachten. Das Gebirge war von Kiefern gesäumt: Kiefern über Kiefern, die in der kühlen Abendsonne wogten. Bald würde das Licht ganz verschwinden, dachte Geralt, die Nacht brach früh herein um Saovine herum. Er hatte nie einen Winter ausgelassen, Aubry schon. Das Leben als Hexer war beschissen hart und hart beschissen, aber die Zeit zwischen Saovine und Imbolc war, woran er dachte, wenn die jährliche Sommerhitze unerträglich wurde. Meistens dachte er auch an Aubry. Wenn er ihn einen Winter lang nicht zu Gesicht bekam, wartete er eben auf den nächsten. Einmal hatte er drei Jahre ohne ihn geschafft.
Relationships: Witcher Aubry/ Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Überwintern

Saovine und immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Aubry. Vielleicht ist er einfach spät dran, dachte Geralt. Vielleicht hats ihn erwischt. Oder vielleicht – vielleicht will er nicht überwintern. Vielleicht gibt es nichts, was ihn zwischen Neujahr und Imbolc in dieses scheiß Grab von einer Festung treibt. Dass Friedhöfe zwischen den Jahren Unglück bringen hielt Geralt für Geschwätz. Andererseits: Was war Glück in diesen von Totenköpfen und Knochen gesäumten Mauern?

„He, Gweld und Gardis verbrennen irgendeinen Scheiß im Hof“, rief Lambert, während er die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufriss. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine dreckige, staubbedeckte Schnapsflasche aus dem Kellergewölbe. Vesemirs Selbstgebrannter. Ein Glück können Hexer von dem Zeug nicht blind werden, dachte Geralt.

„Hast du irgendwas, was du loswerden willst?“, Lambert ließ sich neben Geralt am Kamin nieder, „Irgendwelche Bettlaken mit roten Haaren drin vielleicht?“ 

Er lachte über sich selbst und boxte dem anderen Mann leicht gegen die Schulter. Dann trank er aus der Flasche und gab sie weiter. Geralt nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich ein wenig zu ernst zu ihm wandte. „Sag mal, hast du was von Aubry gehört?“

„Aubry?“, fragte Lambert.

Geralt nickte.

„Mmmh. Ich glaub Gweld hat ihn vor nem halben Jahr in Lyrien an der Grenze zu Toussaint gesehen.“

„Sicher?“

„Scheiße, nein“

Der Kamin prasselte neben den beiden Männern. Es war Geralt, als würden ihre Stimmen von den hohen Steinwänden widerhallen. Es kam ihm alles so leer vor dieses Jahr.  
„Meinst du, der taucht noch auf?“, fragte der weißhaarige Hexer.

„Brauchst du irgendwas von ihm? Schuldet der Kerl dir was?“, entgegnete Lambert. 

Brauche ich etwas von ihm, dachte Geralt. Gute Frage. 

Er brummte und trank etwas Vodka, bevor er die Flasche wieder in Lamberts Hände gleiten ließ.

Dieser erhob sich und sagte: „Also, bisschen Feuer und noch n bisschen Schnaps werden dir guttun.“ Er konnte kaum an Geralts Stirn fassen, bevor dieser das Gesicht abwandte und die Hand abwehrte. „Echt kurz vor tot. Ist warm draußen, komm.“

„Ich frag noch Eskel“, sagte Geralt, „Mit euch alleine halt ichs nicht aus“

Lambert äffte Geralt nach und verschwand dann auf demselben Weg, auf dem er gekommen war. Geralt seufzte und machte sich daran, seinen Freund zu finden. Er lief die Treppenstufen zu den Quartieren hinauf. Er hatte diese Stufen so oft betreten, dass sich das Laufen fast anfühlte wie ein physischer Reflex. Als er ihn nicht in seinem Zimmer finden konnte, lief wieder herunter. An den Wänden brannten Fackeln und seine Stiefel erzeugten dumpfe Geräusche auf den kalten Steinen. Er machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Es sah Eskel irgendwie ähnlich, an Saovine in einer dunklen Ecke Bücher über Werwölfe zu lesen, ganz wie es Geralt ähnlich sah, an Saovine deprimiert ins Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum zu starren.

„Eeeeskel“, rief er. Er streifte mit seiner rechten Hand die Steinmauer, während er den Gang zur Bibliothek entlanglief. Ein Teil von ihm konnte nichts dagegen tun, sich immer wieder wie ein kleiner Junge zu fühlen, wenn er einfach so ziellos durch Kaer Morhen lief. Natürlich war es damals beschissen gewesen, aber als Zwölfjähriger hatte er das kaum verstanden. Er erinnerte sich auch nicht besonders gut an die schlechten Dinge. Er träumte manchmal von ihnen, ja, aber tagsüber griff sein Gehirn nur auf die erträglichen Aspekte seiner Kindheit zurück. Vieles war auch mehr als erträglich gewesen, dachte er. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Eskel, Gweld und er mit siebzehn oder achtzehn wochenlang versucht hatten, Tränke mit möglichst psychoaktiver Wirkung herzustellen. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie sie jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen über die Qual laufen mussten und wie sie manchmal nachts aus Spaß dort entlanggelaufen waren. Er erinnerte sich an die letzte Hexerprüfung, die er und Aubry zusammen durchgestanden hatten, als Vesemir sie im Wald ausgesetzt hatte und sie den Weg zur Festung mit verbundenen Augen zurückfinden sollten… Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie geschummelt hatten und als Strafe einen halben Tag lang kopfüber an einem Ast hängen mussten… an die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbringen mussten und an die kalten Nächte auf den Jagden…

„Geralt?“, Eskel klopfte dem anderen Hexer auf die Schulter. 

Geralt brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Mmmh“, machte er, „Gweld, Gardis und Lambert verbrennen irgendeinen Scheiß im Hof. Lust auf Vodka?“

„Ziemlich sicher“, sagte Eskel. 

„Was hast du hier unten getrieben?“, fragte Geralt.

Der Hexer mit der vernarbten rechten Gesichtshälfte und den langen braunen Haaren nickte zu einem Tisch in der Bibliothek, auf dem sich Bücher neben einer brennenden Kerze stapelten. „Werwölfe“

Geralt schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ding in Aldersberg lässt dir einfach keine Ruhe, oder?“ 

„Ich hol ne Flasche von unten“, entgegnete Eskel.

„Du hast getan, was du tun konntest. Sie war verloren.“, sagte Geralt, auch wenn er das schon oft erwähnt und dabei das Gefühl bekommen hatte, dass es absolut nicht half. „Die anderen haben schon was raufgeholt“

„Nicht genug“, ertönte die Stimme des anderen Mannes, der sich bereits auf dem Weg in den Keller befand. 

Vom Hof aus konnte man die Ausläufer der blauen Berge und den Gwenllech beobachten. Das Gebirge war von Kiefern gesäumt: Kiefern über Kiefern, die in der kühlen Abendsonne wogten. Bald würde das Licht ganz verschwinden, dachte Geralt, die Nacht brach früh herein um Saovine herum. So war es immer, wenn er in Kaer Morhen die kalten Monate verbrachte. Er hatte nie einen Winter ausgelassen, Aubry schon. Das Leben als Hexer war beschissen hart und hart beschissen, aber die Zeit zwischen Saovine und Imbolc war, woran er dachte, wenn die jährliche Sommerhitze unerträglich wurde. Meistens dachte er auch an Aubry. Wenn er ihn einen Winter lang nicht zu Gesicht bekam, wartete er eben auf den nächsten. Einmal hatte er drei Jahre ohne ihn geschafft. Geralt fragte sich, wo er sonst stecken mochte. Hatte er irgendwo ein anderes Zuhause gefunden, vielleicht bei irgendeiner Zauberin? Geralt kannte keine Heimat außerhalb dieser kalten Mauern. Er blickte zu den schwarzen Fenstern der verlassenen Türme, die wie leere Augenhöhlen zurückblickten. Das hier war so viel, wie er jemals von einer Familie bekommen hatte, dachte er, als er die Vodkaflasche von Gardis entgegennahm.

„Hat eigentlich jemand Vesemir bescheid gesagt?“, fragte Eskel, während er kleine herumliegende Äste aufsammelte und ins Feuer warf.

„Kommt vielleicht später“, rief Gweld, der grade mit Lambert einen Baumstamm auf den Hof trug, um ihn dann mit einer Axt zu zerkleinern.

„Der hat einfach keine Nerven für die Scheiße“, rief Lambert zurück, „Hätte ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht.“

Während die beiden sich weiter unterhielten, wandte sich Gardis zu Geralt: „Neue Narbe?“

Geralt fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Gesicht, weil er sich nicht sofort erinnern konnte, welche von seinen unzähligen Narben er sich dieses Jahr zugezogen hatte.

„Da oben“, sagte Gardis und zeigte auf Geralts Stirn.

Dieser fuhr mit den Fingern den Schnitt über der rechten Augenbraue entlang. Die Berührung brachte die Erinnerung zurück. War im Herbst gewesen, grade, als die Blätter angefangen hatten, ihre Farben zu wechseln. 

„Noch nicht lange her“, brummte Geralt.

„Mhmh, lass mich raten“, sagte Eskel, während er ihm den Vodka aus der Hand nahm.

„Kikimora“, meinte Gardis.

„Alter, ich weiß, du magst die Viecher, aber nicht alles kommt von Kikimoras“, entgegnete Eskel. Die zuckenden Flammen erleuchteten die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts unregelmäßig und hektisch. In der Ferne ertönte der Ruf einer Eule. 

„Ist unspektakulär“, sagte Geralt, um einen Hinweis zu geben. Die beiden würden nicht drauf kommen. 

Eskel machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht: „Ertrunkene?“

„Nekker?“, fragte Gardis angewidert. Eine kühle Brise erfasste die Männer und ließ sie kurz frösteln.

Geralt verzog die Mundwinkel: „Das traut ihr mir zu?“

Er löste das Rätsel auf, während Lambert und Gweld im Hintergrund den Baum auseinanderrissen und nach und nach ins Feuer warfen. „Erscheinungen bei Vergen.“

Die beiden Hexer begannen beinahe zeitgleich zu lachen. „Das ist wirklich nicht viel besser“, meinte Eskel. „Warst du besoffen?“, fragte Gardis.

„Jetzt wartet doch mal!“, verteidigte sich Geralt, „Hatte einen Auftrag von so ner Oma, die letzte Überlebende einer verarmten Bürgerfamilie. Bin zu einem ziemlich ranzigen Anwesen im Wald gekommen. Natürlich war mir draußen schon klar, dass Geister drin sein würden …“

„Übertreib jetzt nich“, sagte Gardis und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Halt einfach kurz die Fresse“, entgegnete Geralt. „Also, als ich reinkam, war erstmal alles still, keine Seele weit und breit. Aber oben im Schlafzimmer gings dann los. Die Alte hat mich natürlich nicht vorgewarnt, dass sie zwei Typen auf dem Gewissen hat“

„Wow, was ist passiert?“, fragte Eskel, der sich immer besonders für die tragischen Hintergrundgeschichten interessierte. 

„Hab ein paar Briefe gefunden. Soweit ich weiß, hat ihr Ehemann Wind davon bekommen, dass sie ihn betrogen hat. Natürlich - ich zitiere - wollte er den Hurensohn abstechen, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht finden. Hat also einen Kaufmann von den Skellige-Inseln beauftragt, ihm einen magischen Spiegel zu besorgen, der einem den Ort dessen oder desjenigen zeigt, was oder wen man am meisten begehrt. Den hat er seiner Frau vor die Nase gehalten, den – ich zitiere – Hurensohn abgestochen und dann sich selbst.“ Geralt zuckte die Schultern.

„Pikant!“, meinte der braunhaarige Hexer, während er noch einen Schluck nahm und sich sichtlich gut unterhalten fühlte. Man hörte Lambert und Gweld im Hintergrund besoffen schreien. Glühende Funken flogen hinauf in die schwarze Nachtluft, die sich ganz unbemerkt über Kaer Morhen gesenkt hatte.

„Sag mal, hast du das Artefakt eingesteckt?“, fragte Eskel dann.

„Nein“, antwortete Geralt, der ahnte, was sein Freund damit anstellen würde.

„Du hasts oben“

„Ja, aber ich will nicht, dass du wieder zwei Wochen lang depressiv durch den Aldersberger Wald kriechst“

Eskel warf ihm einen Blick zu, der mehr Schmerz verriet, als er vielleicht beabsichtigte. Er war seit letztem Winter besessen davon, ein Heilmittel für Lykanthropie ausfindig zu machen, weil seine Müllerin eines Nachts von einem Werwolf gebissen geworden war und seitdem als Tier um Aldersberg herumstrich.

„Fein, ich hols dir, aber wir gehen zusammen.“, Geralt seufzte, „Wenn ich dich alleine lasse, bringst du dich bestimmt wieder halb um“

Eskel nickte stumm und klammerte sich an die Vodkaflasche. Als der weißhaarige Hexer die Stufen zu seinem Quartier hinaufstieg bemerkte er, dass der Alkohol begonnen hatte, ihm zuzusetzen. Seine Haut war ein wenig taub geworden, er spürte die Kälte nicht mehr und die flackernden Fackeln verschwammen vor seinen Augen … und wie immer, wenn er betrunken war, konnte er nur an eines denken: an Aubry. Er fragte sich, ob das bereits als Wahnvorstellung zählte und ob er möglicherweise bald eine Kräuterkundlerin aufsuchen sollte, um diese Zwangsgedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen…

Er stieß die knarrende Holztür zu seinem Zimmer auf und wühlte in Plötzes Satteltaschen, die er vor einigen Tagen bei seiner Ankunft achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den kleinen verzauberten Spiegel in den Händen hielt. Aubry. Langsam entfernte er das dreckige Laken, in den er ihn gewickelt hatte. Aubry. Geralts Herz, das normalerweise sehr langsam schlug, beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen machte sich in seinem Magen bemerkbar. Unten hörte er immer noch Lambert und Gweld schreien. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, bemerkte er auch Vesemirs Schritte, die sich langsam dem Hof näherten. Geralt schloss die Augen und hörte jetzt auch, wie sich Eskel und Gardis über die Müllerin unterhielten. Die Pferde schnaubten im Stall. Draußen streifte ein Rudel Wölfe durch den schwarzen Kiefernwald. Aubry. Geralt öffnete die Augen und blickte in den Spiegel. Zuerst war da nur sein eigenes blasses Gesicht. Sah er wirklich so mitgenommen aus?, fragte er sich, bevor sich das Bild in einem Strudel auflöste. Aubry. Er sah Aubry. Er hatte sich kaum verändert seit letztem Winter. Die Lippen des weißhaarigen Hexers verzogen sich zu einem seichten Lächeln. Da war er. In einer Taverne, wie es aussah. Toussaint. Im Hintergrund spielte ein Troubadour. Aubry saß dort mit einer … einer Elfe. Die beiden lächelten sich über ihre Weingläser hinweg an. Geralt wusste, was dieses Lächeln an Aubry bedeutete. Er verdeckte den Spiegel wieder mit dem verdreckten Laken. Diesen Winter würde Aubry wohl nicht heimkommen, dachte er, aber vielleicht nächsten oder den danach. Elfen sterben, Liebschaften gehen auseinander. Hexer werden alt. Irgendwann kommen sie immer heim zum Überwintern.


End file.
